


Tea of Every Flavor

by IntrovertedRavenclaw



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Caring Magnus Bane, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sick Alec Lightwood, Sickfic, Tea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 17,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedRavenclaw/pseuds/IntrovertedRavenclaw
Summary: "I can make you some tea," Magnus says. "Personally, tea is my favorite home remedy. There's a tea for every ailment."a series of one-shots/drabbles based off of a prompt I saw on tumblr. "Magnus makes sick Alec tea of every flavor".





	1. Ginger

**Author's Note:**

> Ginger tea: reduces inflammation, fights respiratory problems, strengthens immunity

Alec sneezes into a tissue, blowing his nose and flicking the tissue halfheartedly into the trashcan beside the bed. He's managed to come down with a cold on his only day off.

"You weren't planning anything other than relaxing here anyway," Magnus says. "I don't know why you're so frustrated."

"I wanted to spend time with you," Alec grumbles. "But now I feel crappy and I only feel like sleeping." 

"Go to sleep, then," Magnus says, brushing a hand across Alec's forehead. "I'll be here when you wake up."

Alec nods, then pulls the blankets more tightly around himself and rolls over into a more comfortable position. Just as he's starting to drift off, he coughs.

"You poor thing," Magnus dotes. "That cough does not sound good."

Alec coughs again. "Will you hand me a tissue? I can't breathe but I don't feel like moving."

When Magnus passes a handful of tissues to Alec, he blows his nose but is unable to clear it and can feel his head getting increasingly pressurized. He groans, buries his face in the fold of the blankets, and coughs again. 

"What's wrong?" Magnus asks, concerned. "I mean, other than the fact that you have a cold."

"My head feels like it's gonna explode," Alec sighs. "I'm so stuffed up."

"I can make you some tea," Magnus says. "Personally, tea is my favorite home remedy. There's a tea for every ailment."

"Do you have something for 'I'm so stuffy I can't breathe through my nose and whenever I breathe through my mouth I start coughing'?" Alec asks, giving a little rattly cough into his sleeve.

"Maybe not that specific," Magnus chuckles. "But I do have something in mind."

Magnus goes into the kitchen and searches through the cabinet for the right kind of tea. As he does so, he flicks his wrist and conjures up some water to boil on the stove. He finally finds the tea he was looking for just as the water starts to boil, so he gets out a mug, throws the teabag in, and pours the boiling water over it. After a few minutes, he adds a generous amount of honey and brings it into the bedroom.

"This should help with your cough," Magnus says, handing the mug to Alec. Alec takes a sip and looks confusedly up at him.

"What kind of tea is this?" He asks. "I don't think I've had it before."

"It's ginger. Might be a little spicy, which is fine because it will help you breathe." Magnus explains. "It's supposed to be adept at easing coughs and cold symptoms."

"It's good," Alec observes, taking a sip. "It's sweet."

"That would be the honey I added," Magnus says. "Honey will help your cough." 

Alec coughs. "Thank you." He coughs again. "Ugh. I do not feel good."

"Anything else you need?" Magnus asks. "I'd be happy to get you anything else you need."

"Will you just... lay with me?" Alec sniffles. "I mean if you want. I'm probably contagious and I don't want you to get sick too."

"Move over," Magnus says, and climbs into bed beside Alec. "You know, warlocks are far more resistant to viruses than humans are- shadowhunters included. "I won't get your cold."

"So does that mean I can do this?" Alec asks cheekily, turning his head to kiss Magnus. 

Magnus laughs. "Drink your tea and then try to get some sleep, Alexander."

Alec smiles and takes another sip of the tea. He can already feel the steam from the cup loosening the mucus that is lodged in his head. The tea and honey coats his throat, making that annoying scratchy tickly feeling in the back of his throat melt away. He's filled with a warmth that could be either from the tea or from Magnus by his side; he chooses to believe it's a little bit of both.


	2. Peppermint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peppermint tea:  
> eases nausea, fights inflammation, prevents vomiting

Alec isn't sure this day can get any worse. He'd started the day by dragging himself out of bed at an ungodly hour to get a head start on work at the Institute, and now he's ending the day hunched over the toilet at the loft. When Magnus gets home, Alec can hear him moving around until he finds Alec sitting on the bathroom floor, his head resting against the side of the toilet bowl.

"What happened to you?" Magnus asks, the concern unmistakable in his voice. "Are you sick?"

"No, not really." Alec swallows thickly, trying to keep down his nausea. "I mean, well, yes." 

"What's wrong?"

"Went out on patrol today." Alec croaked. "Long story short, I got scratched by a demon, poisoned, and now it's making me nauseous."

"Anything I can do?" Magnus offers. "Magic?"

Alec shakes his head, then groans, as the motion exacerbates his nausea. "I think I just have to wait it out. This has happened before, and I'll be fine when it's all out of my system."

"So you just have to endure a few hours of misery and you'll be completely fine?" Magnus asks.

"Pretty much."

Magnus kneels on the floor next to him and places a hand against his cheek. "Did you throw up? How much of the poison do you think is out of your system?"

Alec nods. "I did throw up a few times and I feel better. Still kind of gross. I don't know."

"You just have to get it all out."

Alec groans and rests his cheek on Magnus' shoulder. "This sucks."

He gags suddenly, prying himself out of Magnus' embrace and leaning over the toilet as he retches. Magnus rubs his back comfortingly.

"Better?" Magnus asks when Alec flushes the toilet and leans back into Magnus.

"Yeah." Alec sighs heavily. "Still feel kind of gross, but I don't think I'll throw up again."

"Want to go to bed?" 

Alec nods, taking Magnus' arm as support as he stands up shakily. He shuffles to the bedroom, then collapses on top of the covers. Magnus, instead of asking Alec to move, uses magic to lift the covers from underneath Alec and cover him. 

"I'm going to make you some tea," Magnus announces. "I'll be right back."

When he returns, Alec has rolled over, his face buried in the pillow. 

"Hey," Magnus murmurs, placing a hand on Alec's back. Alec groans softly. "I need you to sit up. I have a cup of tea for you."

Alec slowly sits up, leaning back on the pillows. Magnus adjusts the pillows behind him so that he can sit up more comfortably, then hands the mug of tea over. 

Alec sniffs it before he takes a sip. "Mint?"

"Peppermint," Magnus replies. "With a little bit of sugar. It will help with your nausea."

"I'm starting to feel a little better," Alec says, his voice a little hoarse. He takes a sip of the tea.

"Make sure to go slowly, I don't want you throwing up again." Magnus cautions.

"I will... I mean, I won't." Alec sips the tea. "I mean, you know what I mean."

Magnus laughs and runs his hand gently along Alec's arm. 

After about fifteen minutes, Alec hands Magnus the empty mug. "Thank you."

"Feeling any better?" Magnus asks.

"Yes. A _lot_ better." Alec sighs. "I should probably go back to work now."

"No." Magnus says. "You may not be nauseous anymore, but you're still weak. You need to stay here and rest."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Leave either an illness of a type of tea for future chapters if you want. :)


	3. Chamomile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chamomile tea: aids with sleep, stress relief, and is very calming

Magnus wakes up randomly, and he's not sure what woke him up until he realizes that Alec is not in bed with him. It is true that Alec does sometimes stay up late to finish up Institute work, but he's been in bed all day with a fever, so the prospect of him up late working his highly unlikely. Magnus sits up, pulls on one of his exquisite silk robes, and gets out of bed. He tiptoes around the loft; Alec is not in the bathroom, or the kitchen, or the living room. When Magnus finally finds him in the office/library, he sighs in exasperation.

"You should be resting," Magnus says before he can stop himself. 

"Couldn't sleep," Alec mumbles, his eyes not leaving the laptop screen. His cheeks are blazing red from the high fever he's been fighting for the last eighteen hours and his eyes are glassy and watery. He squints, then types something. "Does this sound right?" He holds the computer towards Magnus with shaking hands, and the warlock takes it, worrying that Alec might drop it. 

Magnus reads over the drafted email, finding it barely coherent. He steps closer and places his palm on Alec's forehead. "You're burning up. What are you doing up and... writing work emails?"

"I should not have stayed home today," Alec sighs, punctuating the end of the sigh with a dry, raspy cough. "I have way too much work to do."

Magnus feels his chest swell when Alec refers to the loft as home, but it is replaced with anger in a millisecond. "You are awful at taking care of yourself. You need sleep and fluids, not all-nighters doing Institute work. That's probably why you're sick in the first place."

"I'm just so... stressed." Alec sighs shakily, sounding a bit like he might cry. "There's so much that has to be done, and I was already stressed and now my entire body just aches..."

"Hey," Magnus wraps an arm around Alec's shoulders. "You're still sick. You're allowed to put work off to the side until you get better. Besides, no emails or reports you write will even make sense. You're barely coherent with that fever, dear."

"But I can't just-" Alec's voice cracks, and for a second Magnus thinks it's just the sore throat, but then he realizes that Alec is actually crying. Magnus gathers him into his arms, ignoring the extreme heat radiating off of him. 

"Shh," Magnus soothes. "I'll make you some tea and then you're getting back to bed. Sleep is the best thing for you right now." 

Alec just nods. "Sorry. I don't normally break down like this, I-"

"Shh, Alexander, you have an impressively high fever. It's no wonder you're miserable." Magnus helps Alec to his feet, then goes into the kitchen to make a soothing tea.  Alec follows.

"Magnus?" He croaks. "If it's not too much trouble, do you think you could... Could you help with my headache?"

Magnus smiles sympathetically. "Of course, sweetheart."

Alec leans against the counter as Magnus pours hot water into a mug and drops in a tea bag. "Can't you use magic for that?"

"I suppose," Magnus adds a spoonful of honey. "I guess I just prefer to make it normally." 

Alec nods sagely. "Yeah, I can see that."

Magnus puts the mug of tea into Alec's hands. "Here, chamomile. It'll calm you down and help you sleep."

"Thank you."

"Finish that, then let's go to bed." Magnus chuckles. "No offense, but you're a mess."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm loving your comments guys! Thanks for reading! As always, leave me a type of tea or some sort of illness/ailment for a future chapter!


	4. Lemon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon tea: boosts the immune system, helps with flu symptoms, reduces inflammation

As soon as Magnus drags his flu-ridden shadowhunter through the door of the loft, Alec collapses onto the couch with a miserable groan. He buries his face into the armrest, his head cradled in his arm, which is draped over the armrest. Magnus places a hand on his shoulder and waits for Alec to turn and reveal his fever-flushed face. Alec's movements are slow and almost painful to watch; Magnus is sure that every muscle in his body is aching right now. 

"Bed or couch?" Magnus asks. Alec opens his mouth to answer but has a fit of coughing instead, and by the time it's over, he's resting his face on the armrest of the couch again without answering the question. "I think you should be in bed, but if you don't feel like moving, I can bring a pillow and some blankets to the couch for you"

"I'll go to bed, 'm fine." Alec stands up shakily and drags himself to the bedroom. He sits down at the edge of the bed and puts his head in his hands, sniffling.

"Okay?" Magnus asks, placing a hand on the small of Alec's back. 

"Little dizzy. I'm okay." Alec starts to straighten but then doubles over coughing. Magnus rubs up and down his back. "Will you get me some water?"

"Of course," Magnus smiles. "I'll make some tea while I'm at it."

When Magnus returns, a glass of water in one hand and a mug of tea in the other, Alec is curled up on top of the covers, wearing a pair of Magnus' warmest pajama pants and one of his own tattered sweaters. Magnus sets the water and tea down on the nightstand and with a flourish, Alec is now under the covers instead of on top of them. 

"Izzy texted," Alec says, sitting up and taking the cup of tea from Magnus. "She and Jace might come by later. They promised to bring takeout."

"They're worried," Magnus replies. "You're miserable, and you looked terrible when I came after they called."

"I feel terrible." Alec chuckles. 

"Does your body ache?" Magnus asks. He's pretty certain Alec has the flu. 

Alec nods. "Everything hurts. All over." He inhales some of the steam from the cup of tea in his hands and sighs. "What kind is this?"

"Lemon," Magnus answers. "Well, the tea itself is just a black tea, but I did put lots of lemon in it." 

Alec takes a sip. "Honey too? I like it." He coughs. "Peppermint is my favorite, though."

"I'll make you some peppermint tea later," Magnus says. "Get some sleep, I'll check back on you later."

Alec falls asleep immediately after finishing the tea, and Jace and Isabelle knock on the door immediately after Alec falls asleep. 

"How is he?" Isabelle asks in a hushed voice.

"Just fell asleep," answers Magnus. "But I did get him to go to bed and drink some tea. Speaking of which, do either of you want some lemon tea? I accidentally made too much."

Both shadowhunters shrugged, and Magnus poured them each a cup. 

"Alec gets the flu every winter," Isabelle explains, sipping her tea. "Don't be so worried."

"Me? Worried?" Magnus says. Isabelle and Jace both give him a pointed look. 

"He just needs to sleep for a while," Jace adds. "And then he bounces back right away."

Isabelle, Jace, and Magnus sit on the couch and chat for a while until Alec shuffles out of the bedroom, with sleepy eyes and a blanket around his shoulders. 

"How are you feeling?" Isabelle asks. 

Alec takes a spot on the couch between Jace and Magnus. "A little better. Is there any tea left?" 

Magnus nods, and Alec asks, "anyone willing to go get me some?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hope you enjoyed? Leave either a type of tea or some sort of illness!


	5. Eucalyptus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eucalyptus tea: used throughout history as a fever reducer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested a fever in the comments a few chapters ago but I don't remember who so if it was you this chapter is for you haha.

"Alexander!" Magnus greets excitedly when Alec walks into the loft. "I'm cooking dinner right now, I have some traditional Indian butter chicken and- what's wrong?"

While he was talking, Alec had sluggishly taken his shoes off, leaving his coat on, and had come into the kitchen, and he is now leaning against the kitchen counter with tired eyes and disheveled hair. 

Alec sighs. "I don't know. I've felt kind of off all day."

"Off how?" Magnus asks. 

"Tired, dizzy, headachey." Alec sighs again. "Last time I felt like this it was because of demon poisoning, but I haven't been out in days, so I don't know." 

"Have you eaten anything today?"

Alec shakes his head. 

"Is it stress?" Magnus inquires. "And will you try to eat? That's probably why you feel off."

"I don't know," Alec sighs again, pulling out dishes and silverware to set the table for the two of them. 

When Magnus dishes out food, Alec is sitting glumly at the table with his head resting on his fist. 

"Okay, seriously, what's wrong?" Magnus presses. 

"I don't know," Alec closes his eyes. 

"Did you have a rough day? Tell me all about your day."

"My day was fine," Alec says. "I just... I don't know. I'm so tired." 

Frowning, Magnus gets up and places a hand on Alec's forehead. "Well, that explains it."

Alec just groans. "Magnus-"

"You have a high fever." Magnus frets. "You've been walking around with a fever all day probably, and didn't even realize."

"Is that why I feel so..." Alec makes a vague gesture with his hand. 

"I suppose you don't have much of an appetite," Magnus says sympathetically. 

"No," Alec croaks. "Wait, why do I have a fever? I haven't been exposed to any demons or poison or anything."

"I'd assume you picked up a bug somehow." Magnus runs his hand through Alec's hair. "Do you feel like going to bed?"

"Please," Alec rasps, leaning into Magnus' touch. 

Magnus manages to get Alec to bed, but getting him to change into more comfortable clothes was a struggle.

"You can't wear the heavy leather jacket to bed, sweetheart," Magnus explains.

"I'm cold," Alec protests. 

"If you take the jacket off I promise you can put on some warm pajamas and have all the blankets you want." Magnus negotiates. Alec gives in and pulls on a pair of warm pajama pants from Magnus' dresser and one of his own sweatshirts. 

"This sucks," Alec yawns, burrowing himself in the covers. 

"You feel terrible, don't you?" Magnus asks. When Alec nods, Magnus adds, "Hang in there, I have something that might help bring your fever down."

He returns with a cup of something fragrant, which he hands to Alec. 

"Tea?" Alec asks. "What kind?"

"It's eucalyptus tea. Something about it is good for fevers." Magnus explains. 

"Thank you," Alec drinks half of the mug before handing it back to Magnus. "I'm _so_ tired."

Magnus sets the mug of tea on the nightstand and climbs into bed, pulling Alec close. He strokes Alec's hair, noticing the dampness of his forehead. 

"Am I supposed to sweat a lot?" Alec asks. "Is it the tea?"

"Yes," Magnus answers. "That means your body is trying to cool you down, so the tea is working."

"I still feel cold." Alec yawns. 

"That's okay, it'll take some time for your fever to-"

"I mean, cuddle with me?" 

Magnus chuckles. "Of course. Get some sleep, Alexander."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #SaveShadowhunters
> 
> Also I kinda wanna do a chapter with a migraine but I've never had one so if someone wants to describe migraines to be in the comments that'd be helpful. :) Otherwise leave me some type of tea or some way to torture Alec.


	6. Chai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chai tea: helps with cold symptoms (cough, congestion, sore throat, etc.) and can act as a sleep aid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a slow morning with Alec waking up sick.

Alec wakes up, throat aching and sinuses pounding, and he groans. He stretches out his arm, seeking Magnus' warmth, and catches his boyfriend's hand. Magnus opens his eyes and shoots Alec a sleepy smile.

"Good morning," Magnus says. Alec just groans in response. "What's wrong?"

"I don't feel well," Alec complains. He sniffles and moves closer to Magnus. "Do I feel hot to you?"

Magnus frowns and places his palm on Alec's forehead. "You _do_ feel warm." 

Alec coughs. "Great." 

"What's wrong?" Magnus asks. "Tell me how you're feeling."

"My throat is the worst," Alec coughs again and can hear the crackle of congestion in his chest. "I have a headache, my nose is completely blocked..." He sniffles. 

"I think you probably just have a bad cold," Magnus says. "Will you stay home today and let me take care of you?"

"I'll call Izzy," Alec says, reaching for his phone. "Hey, Izzy... Yeah, I'm not feeling well... Probably just a bad cold... Okay, love you, bye."

He sets the phone down and stands up shakily, dragging himself to the bathroom to blow his nose. 

"I'll get you some tissues," Magnus says. "The toilet paper is probably too rough."

"It's fine," Alec sniffles. He coughs into the crook of his arm, then clears his throat. "I should go lay down." 

"Bed or couch?" Magnus asks. 

"Mm. Couch." Alec coughs, then groans. 

"I'll get you something for your cough," Magnus says. 

"Thank you," Alec croaks, then he clears his throat. He drops onto the couch, and Magnus summons a few blankets to cover him. "You really don't have to-"

Magnus silences him with a kiss. "I _want_ to take care of you." 

"You won't get sick from me...?" Alec asks, puzzled. 

"I can only get viruses like this when I'm drained of magic," Magnus explains. "So no, I won't get your cold. How's your throat?" As he speaks, he summons a box of soft tissues. 

"Thank you," Alec smiles weakly as he brings one to his stuffy nose. 

"You didn't answer my question. Throat?" Magnus asks again.

"Sore." Alec blows his nose. 

"How sore?" 

"I dunno. Hurts a lot to swallow, talking hurts a little but not that bad." Alec answers. 

"Bad enough to want a potion to help with the pain?" Magnus questions.

"No. No, I don't want to cause you too much trouble." Alec coughs. 

"You wouldn't be causing trouble," Magnus says. "I don't want you in pain when I can fix it."

"I'm fine, Magnus." Alec sneezes and winces. "Ouch, that hurt my throat."

"At least let me make you some tea."

Alec gives a tired smile. "Sure. That'd be good."

Magnus goes off to the kitchen, and Alec settles into the couch, wrapping himself tighter in the blankets and steadily going through more tissues. He reaches for his phone and replies to a few texts and emails regarding the Institute in his absence. He's hoping that if he rests up today, he'll feel well enough to go back to work tomorrow, but just in case, he delegates tasks to keep the Institute running. 

Magnus comes back with a steaming cup of tea, and Alec sniffs it, trying to figure out what it is, but his nose is too blocked to smell anything. 

"Recognize the smell?" Magnus asks. 

Alec shakes his head. "I really _can't_ smell at the moment."

Magnus chuckles and runs his fingers through Alec's hair. "It's chai with honey. The spice will help your congestion, and the honey will soothe your cough."

Alec takes a sip, and he smiles as the warmth relaxes and eases the pain in his throat. "Mm. Feels good. And I can taste it, which is honestly a surprise. I feel like none of my senses are working right today."

"A cold will do that to you," Magnus says. "Finish that, then I want you to sleep. It's only eight, you still have the entire morning to nap."

Sure enough, as soon as he finishes the tea, Alec stretches out on the couch and doesn't try to battle the sleepiness that's coming on. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this! Currently working on a migraine chapter but it's taking a bit longer (a little more difficult since I've never had one haha). Thanks for all the migraine descriptions you all left! Very helpful!   
> Leave me an illness and/or a type of tea. :)


	7. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec gets a migraine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Green tea: high in antioxidants, improves brain function, alleviates pain from headaches.

Magnus wakes up to Alec still in bed beside him, which is odd. Alec is one who usually gets up ridiculously early and wastes no time laying idly in bed. 

"What's wrong?" Magnus asks. 

"How'd you know?" Alec mumbles. 

"You're still in bed. You're never in bed this late on a day you have to work."

"I just... don't feel well," Alec admits. 

Magnus presses his hand to Alec's forehead. "Hmm. You don't feel warm."

"It's not that," Alec murmurs. "I just... something is off."

"What hurts?" Magnus asks. 

"Head..." Alec winces as he tries to concentrate. "Stomach, a little."

Magnus runs his fingers through Alec's hair. "Is this a migraine?"

Alec groans. "By the angel. I hope not." 

Magnus kisses his forehead lightly. "I'll call Izzy. Do you need anything while I'm up?"

"I'm okay," Alec manages a weak smile. 

"Isabelle," Magnus says when she answers the phone. "Alec isn't feeling well. I think he has a migraine."

"Oh no." Isabelle sighs. "He used to get them all the time but he hasn't gotten them as often in the past few years. Jace usually handles it; should I send him over?"

"I think I can handle it for now," Magnus says. "However I might take you up on that offer later, depending on how bad this gets."

\---

After a few hours, Alec is grimacing in pain, curled up in a fetal position on the bed.

"Migraine," he manages to croak out. "Hurts."

"I know, sweetheart," Magnus says, his heart dropping when he sees Alec screw up in pain at the sound of Magnus' voice. He speaks in a much more hushed voice. "Sorry, I'm sorry. Do you want me to use magic at all?"

Alec groans. "Stop talking."

Magnus nods, stroking Alec's arm idly, hoping that it helps him feel even a tiny bit better. Unfortunately, it seems to do the opposite. 

"Don't touch..." Alec whispers. "Hurts." Then, after a second, "M-Magnus? I think I might throw up."

Magnus helps him out of bed and to the bathroom, where Alec heaves over the toilet, groaning in pain and looking absolutely miserable. He leans his head on the toilet bowl and squeezes his eyes shut. 

"Bed?" Alec croaks hoarsely. Magnus nods, moving to help him up.

The lights are already off when Alec lays down again, but Magnus closes the blinds on the window with a flick of his wrist, then sends a pulse of healing magic Alec's way. It would be more effective if he could touch Alec's head, but seeing how every little touch and movement exacerbates the headache, that's out of the question. He just does what he can to make Alec feel marginally better. 

Magnus gets up to leave, but to his surprise, Alec grabs onto his wrist with a surprisingly strong grip. 

"Stay," Alec groans. 

Magnus takes a seat beside the bed and continues to use magic, little by little, on the migraine. 

"You using magic?" Alec mumbles.

"Yes," Magnus whispers. "Can you tell?"

"Mmh. Yeah." Alec yawns. "Feels better. Kind of. A little."

"Should I call Jace?" Magnus asks softly. "Izzy said he usually handles your migraines."

"Don't leave." 

"Can I touch where it hurts?" Magnus asks. "The magic will be more effective that way."

Alec grabs Magnus' hand and rests it on his temple. "Here."

Magnus sends a pulse of healing magic, and Alec sighs contentedly.

"That's... much better." He murmurs. 

"Are you still in pain?" 

"Honestly yes, but not nearly as bad," Alec admits. "Don't use any more magic on me. I'll just sleep it off." 

"Do you think you could try drinking something before you sleep?" Magnus asks. "Water? Tea?"

"I'll try the tea." Alec yawns. 

Magnus snaps his fingers and summons a mug of green tea; not made with his own hands as usual when Alec isn't feeling well, but he'd rather stay by Alec's side right now. 

"Green tea has some caffeine, so it's supposed to be good for this sort of thing," Magnus explains. 

Alec sips the tea carefully, testing out the temperature. "It's bland."

"You threw up. You don't need sugar." Magnus says.

Alec wrinkles his nose. "You sound like my mother."

"You sound like you're feeling better," Magnus observes. 

"Yeah. I think with some sleep I'll be okay." Alec yawns. "Lay with me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! I've never had a migraine before so if this is super inaccurate I'm sorry just try to look past that. Thanks to everyone who described their migraine experiences to me a while back! That helped a lot!   
> Leave a comment if you want. Comments keep me going. Also tea and/or illness ideas.


	8. Peppermint (Again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peppermint tea: helps with nausea, vomiting, etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone a long time ago said a stomach flu and I meant to do it for a while but never got around to it until now. Also there's a lot of sarcasm and Alec being helpless on the bathroom floor in this. Enjoy!
> 
> Also in case anyone was wondering (probably no one was lol) peppermint is Alec's favorite mostly because peppermint is my favorite.

Magnus' peaceful sleep is interrupted when Alec leaps out of bed, tossing his half of the blanket wildly over Magnus and sprinting out of the room. Magnus sits up groggily, barely having time to register what's happening. The first rational thought that comes to his head is a demon; Alec must have to go on some urgent mission. Magnus wonders what kind of mission requires Alec to get moving this fast. Magnus hadn't even heard an alert from Alec's phone. He gets out of bed and, seeing that the bathroom light is on, he tiptoes over to the door and raps on the frame before entering. 

"Oh," is Magnus' greeting. "You're sick."

Alec is hunched over the toilet, throwing up. He turns to look at Magnus and croaks out, "Y-yeah."

"Do you want some water?" Magnus asks gently, placing a hand on Alec's back. "Oh, sweetheart. You're shaking."

Alec just shakes his head, not uttering a word.

"Wanna go back to bed?"

Alec shakes his head again and instead leans his head on Magnus' leg. After lingering there for a second, he repositions himself over the toilet and retches again. He reaches up to flush the toilet and rests his head on the cool toilet seat. 

"Let's get you back to bed," Magnus decides, helping Alec stand up.

"What time is it?" Alec rasps. 

"Time for you to get some rest."

"Magnus," Alec sighs exasperatedly. 

"It's four in the morning," Magnus answers.

"Oh, so I have to be up in two hours," Alec says, closing his eyes as he pulls the blanket up over his shoulders. 

"No, you don't." Magnus sighs, ruffling Alec's hair. "You have a fever."

Alec gives a mumbled, inaudible reply before passing out, fast asleep again. Magnus, too, has no trouble falling back asleep. However, staying asleep proves to be a problem when Alec gets up to throw up again half an hour later. Magnus doesn't follow this time until it's been almost fifteen minutes, and he finds Alec almost asleep on the floor. 

"Hey," Magnus murmurs. 

"I don't feel good," Alec says. 

"Really? I was gonna say that you look like you're at the peak of health right now." Magnus jokes. Alec cracks a weak smile. "Want to go to bed?"

"You go back to sleep," Alec mumbles. "I think I'm gonna throw up more. I'll stay here."

Magnus goes back to the bedroom and returns with a pillow and a throw blanket. He sits against the bathtub and Alec snuggles up to him, shivering.

"Are you cold?" Magnus asks, running his fingers through Alec's sweaty hair. 

"I'm too _hot_ ," Alec groans, moving away from Magnus. Before Magnus can ask what's wrong, he is heaving over the toilet bowl again. 

"Oh, you poor thing," Magnus says, rubbing circles on Alec's back to soothe him. 

Alec takes a deep breath. "I'm okay now." 

Magnus summons a bottle of water. "Drink this. Small sips. If you can keep it down, I'll make you some tea."

"Peppermint?" Alec croaks. "Peppermint is my favorite."

"Sure," Magnus says. 

Alec manages to drink half of the bottle of water, little by little, without throwing up, and then falls asleep on the bathroom floor. 

"Come on, Alexander." Magnus chuckles. "That _cannot_ be comfortable. Let's get you to bed."

Alec answers only with a sleepy groan. 

"Do I need to carry you?" Magnus jokes.

"Is that an offer?" Alec opens his eyes blearily. He smiles weakly and Magnus laughs. 

"You can walk ten feet to the bed, and then you don't have to move for the entire day," Magnus says. "I've already called the Institute for you, and I canceled any client visits, so I'm all yours today."

"You did _not_ have to cancel with your clients," Alec croaks, sitting up. He holds his arms out, and Magnus helps him to his feet. Magnus leads him to the bed with a hand on his lower back. 

"Oh, please. You were helpless on the bathroom floor for hours." Magnus says, tucking the down comforter around Alec's tall frame. He snaps his fingers, and a mug of tea appears on the nightstand. "Drink that. Peppermint, as requested. You'll feel much better."

Alec smiles as he sips his tea gingerly. "Come lay with me?"

"If you promise not to throw up on me." 

"I won't, not with your magical healing tea." Alec teases. "Wait, do you actually make tea with magic? Is that why it's always so good when you make it?"

"No," Magnus climbs into bed beside Alec. "I make my tea with love."

"Oh, shut up, Magnus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few longer sickfics on my profile if anyone is interested in those! Also leave me types of tea/illnesses. Or even leave requests for a totally separate fic if you want. I mostly write fluff. :)


	9. Echinacea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Echinacea tea: helps with cold symptoms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec has a cold. Or does he? dun dun duuuun

Magnus is busy in his workspace, putting together his own blend of herbal tea when Alec comes up behind him and wraps him in a hug. 

"Hey," Magnus says, turning around to kiss him. "Long day?"

Alec sighs. "You could say that. What are you up to?"

"Mixing some herbs for tea," Magnus explains. 

Alec sniffles, and when Magnus turns to look at him, he wonders if he's imagining the slight puffiness of Alec's eyes. 

"Are you okay?" Magnus asks. 

Alec shrugs. "Just tired. I might go to bed early tonight."

Magnus finishes up in his study while he hears Alec showering and moving around the bedroom.  Magnus makes a cup of tea for both of them- the new blend that he's just created- and brings into the bedroom, where he finds Alec climbing into bed. 

"How was your day?" Magnus asks, handing Alec his cup of tea. 

"It was good," Alec replies. "Crazy busy though. Two confirmed demon attacks and a rogue vampire, all in the same day. Exhausting." He takes a sip of the tea.

"You should take a day off," Magnus suggests. "Relax. Or we can go somewhere. I don't care."

Alec clears his throat and laughs. "As much as I'm tempted, I have no real reason to." Alec coughs.

Magnus frowns. "Are you okay?"

"It's weird, all of a sudden my throat itches." Alec coughs again. "Maybe allergies?"

\---

"Are you sick?" Magnus asks. They're eating breakfast, and Magnus is drinking the same tea as last night when Alec starts sneezing. 

Alec sniffles. "Maybe. I thought it was allergies, but I don't know." He sneezes again, causing him to spill coffee on his shirt. "Oh, crap." 

"Call in sick," Magnus suggests. "I can cancel my clients today, and you can just relax-"

"I don't feel that bad," Alec cuts in. "Definitely don't cancel client visits because I'm sneezing."

"Are you staying home?" Magnus asks, getting up from his chair.

"Yeah. I think I'd better keep whatever this is contained." Alec sneezes. "I'd probably spread a cold to the entire Institute if I showed up like this."

Magnus comes around to his side of the table and puts the back of his hand to Alec's cheek, then his forehead. "Hmm. That's weird. You don't feel warm."

"I don't think I have a fever," Alec agrees. He ducks his head suddenly in another sneeze. "By the angel. You don't have any tissues, do you?"

"I'll find you some," Magnus promises, running his fingers through Alec's hair. 

\---

Magnus returns with a cup of tea, the kind that he had custom made recently, and a box of tissues.

"This tea, coincidentally, helps with colds," he explains. "Immune boosting or something. Kind of funny that as soon as I start blending the herbs for this, you catch a cold."

"Mmh." Alec blows his nose.  "I could probably use an immune boost. What is it? Same as this morning right?"

"Yes, echinacea," Magnus says. 

Alec nods, taking a sip of the tea and sniffling. Magnus smiles sympathetically and sits down next to him on the couch.

"On the bright side," Magnus says. "You don't seem completely miserable."

"Yeah, it's weird because I really don't-" Alec coughs. "I really don't feel _that_ bad, it's just a minor annoyance at worst." He clears his throat and coughs again, this time his breathing sounding a little labored.

"Throat bothering you?" Magnus frowns. 

"That's weird, it did not..." Alec trails off, coughing. "My throat did not feel like this until just now." He scratches idly at his forearm as he continues to sip tea to quell the coughing. 

"Oh, no." Magnus is hit with a realization. He grabs Alec's arm and rotates it, finding angry bumps dotting his skin. 

"What?" Alec croaks. 

"You don't have a cold," Magnus tells him. "I think you're having an allergic reaction."

"To what?" Alec sneezes. "I'm allergic to, like, pollen. I can't ever go into the greenhouse at the Institute, but you don't have flowers in the loft somewhere, do you?"

Magnus thinks for a second, then hurriedly takes the cup of tea from Alec's hand. "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Alec sniffles. "Magnus-"

"The tea. Echinacea comes from flowers." Magnus explains. "All this time you were allergic to the tea."

Alec's eyes widen. "Oh." He blows his nose. "Is it bad that I was drinking it?"

"Well, it would be what's causing your symptoms," Magnus chuckles. "You don't have a cold at all."

Alec laughs, sounding wheezy and like he's trying not to cough. "That's kind of funny, actually. We thought the tea was curing my cold, but-"

"I could've killed you."

"No, you couldn't've," Alec replies. "I'm not deathly allergic, so I would've just had a neverending  'cold'." 

"I'm sorry," Magnus says again.

Alec leans in, their lips brushing. "Hey, since I'm not actually sick, I can kiss you."

Magnus kisses him back, smiling. "I'll go get rid of everything that's causing this, then I'll help with your symptoms."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somebody suggested allergies (if it was you, thanks, loved the idea, I'm too lazy to look for your username oops) and I thought of the twist on it and this was probably the most researched chapter tbh. Haha hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave requests for any sickfic, for this series or otherwise. I might write it.


	10. Lavender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavender tea: helps insomnia, headaches, and body aches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec doesn't sleep well when he's sick.

"You know, you're supposed to sleep when you're sick." 

"I'm not tired," Alec says. That's a total lie; in actuality, he's probably more exhausted than he's ever been before, but he can't fall asleep. After hours of tossing and turning in bed, he had gotten up to go sit outside on the balcony- his usual spot to clear his head when he can't sleep. 

Except for tonight. He doesn't need to clear his head per se, at least not in the metaphorical sense. He wants his head to stop pounding, his muscles to stop aching, and the heavy, thick feeling in his sinuses to go away. So, yes, okay, he needs to clear his head, but in a gross, literal sense. 

"I _know_ you're tired," Magnus retorts. "It's cold out. I'm not sure that's helping you much."

"I couldn't sleep," Alec admits, crossing his arms as he shivers. 

"Just not feeling well?" Magnus asks softly. Alec nods. "Are you nauseous or anything?"

"No, no," Alec replies. "I just... headache." Magnus had used magic to help his headache earlier, but it hadn't totally alleviated the pain. 

Magnus sighs, sitting down next to Alec. "I can use magic again, but I think it's mainly because you're so exhausted."

Alec shrugs. He's been sick for two days and hasn't slept well; he has a hard time falling asleep when he's sick. When he has managed to fall asleep, he's jerked awake after only an hour or too either too hot or too cold or with his nose completely blocked. 

"Alexander," Magnus says. Alec realizes how hard he's shivering. "Will you at least go to the couch? Inside?"

Alec coughs, sniffles, and nods. He stands up shakily, then goes inside, Magnus' hand resting on his lower back for support. 

"Did you manage to sleep at all tonight?" Magnus asks. "It's two in the morning."

Alec sighs. "I fell asleep around eight, but I've been up since ten or eleven."

Magnus sits down on the couch, pulling Alec down with him. "You need to sleep, love."

"Sleeping is hard when I'm sick," Alec complains. 

"What can I do to help?" Magnus asks. Alec shrugs. "How about tea, we'll turn on a movie, and we can cuddle until you fall asleep."

"O-okay." Alec yawns. 

"See, you _are_ tired." Magnus chuckles. "I'll be right back."

Alec leans his head against the back of the couch, shivering. He closes his eyes for a second, and the next thing he knows, there's a cold hand on his forehead.

"As much as I'm tempted to let you sleep, you don't look comfortable," Magnus explains. "You're not too hot, so I think you'll feel much better once you get to sleep." He hands him the cup of tea. Alec inhales some of the steam and sneezes. Magnus chuckles. 

"Lavender?" Alec asks.

"It'll help you sleep," Magnus explains. "And it's supposedly good for headaches and body aches." 

Alec takes a sip, and the warmth fills his throat, then his stomach, then his whole body.

"Good?" Magnus asks. 

"Mhmm." Alec mumbles. After he's drunk half of the tea, he feels his eyelids growing heavier. "Did you drug me?"

"No, sweetheart." Magnus laughs. "You're just tired."

Alec lays down, resting his head on Magnus' chest.

"Hey," Magnus says softly. "Let's go to bed." 

Alec just groans in response. Okay, maybe two of them on the couch isn't totally comfortable, but Alec is shivering and achy, and he just wants to stay curled up against Magnus. 

"You will sleep so much better in a bed, I promise." Magnus continues. 

"Don't wanna move."

"Silk sheets, soft comforter, firm pillows-"

Alec sits up, opening his tired eyes blearily. 

"Come on," Magnus pulls him to his feet and keeps an arm around him as they walk to the bedroom. 

Alec climbs into bed, and Magnus adjusts the pillows so that he can breathe more easily before getting into bed beside him. Alec rolls over onto his side and buries his face into Magnus' shoulder, yawning. Magnus kisses his forehead and starts running his fingers through Alec's hair.

Alec smiles as he drifts off, the best he's slept since he's been sick. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for sleepy cuddles.   
> Leave suggestions/requests! I also might have a longer sickfic or two coming your way (as like, not a part of this) because I'm trying to write a bunch before life gets too busy. I still have a month before I go back to school but I have college apps to think about and all that fun stuff. So yeah. Fun.
> 
> types of tea (doesn't necessarily have to be medicinal, it can just be good tasting or a tea that you like) and types of illnesses are welcome!


	11. Ginger (again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginger tea: helps nausea and other stomach problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many comments saying food poisoning so I did it! Lol poor Alec. 
> 
> I've been so productive with writing lately so if you have suggestions on stuff I should write now is the time!

Alec squeezes his eyes shut, trying not to give in to his nausea. Isabelle had cooked breakfast this morning at the Institute, and although Alec was a little wary of her cooking skills, he had some of her scrambled eggs and bacon anyway. It's been a few hours, and he's been throwing up in the Institute's bathroom for the past ten minutes. 

"Are you okay, Alec?" Jace asks, knocking on the door. "Can I come in?"

"No," Alec groans, leaning over the toilet bowl.

"No, you're not okay or no, I can't come in?" Jace asks. 

Before he can answer, Alec retches. He feels like crying. He can handle most illness, but vomiting is always the worst for him. 

Jace opens the door anyway, while Alec is mid-vomiting. 

"By the angel," Jace mutters.

"If you're not here to be helpful, go away." Alec croaks.

"I called Magnus," Jace says. "Anything else I can do to help?"

"Don't eat any of Izzy's cooking," Alec says mournfully. 

Jace chuckles. "I already did, but I'm fine so either you have a virus or something or just a weak stomach."

Alec groans and Jace sits down on the floor beside him. "Do you have your stele? I can give you an iratze, but I don't know how much it will help."

Alec fishes his stele out of his pocket and hands it to his parabatai, who carefully traces the rune. Alec closes his eyes with a heavy sigh just as there's a knock on the door. Jace pushes it open, and Magnus steps into the small bathroom. 

"You look terrible," Magnus frowns, placing a hand on Alec's forehead. Alec leans into the touch. "You don't have a fever." 

"Izzy cooked," Alec croaks. "Can we go home?"

"I don't think you should portal right now," Jace says. "Unless you want to throw up all over yourself."

Alec groans miserably. "Unless you both want to sit here and watch me puke, I'd suggest you leave." Neither of them moves as Alec gags and repositions himself over the toilet. Magnus murmurs words of encouragement, and Jace gets up to get some water. When Alec stops throwing up, Magnus is rubbing his back soothingly and Jace is handing him a cup of water. Alec takes a mouthful of water to rinse his mouth and then spits it into the toilet. He then takes some toilet paper to wipe his mouth before leaning heavily onto Magnus, exhausted. 

"Let's get you home, Alexander," Magnus says, stroking Alec's hair. "We can take a cab if you promise not to throw up in it."

"No promises," Alec mumbles. He manages to get to his feet, and Magnus frowns sympathetically. 

"You're so pale," Magnus says, wrapping an arm around his waist to support him. On the way outside, Alec ducks over to throw up in a trash can in the hallway. "Promise me to never eat your sister's cooking again."

Alec straightens, breathing heavily. "I'm good."

He manages to hold it together in the cab ride home, but it's obvious that he is completely miserable. Alec leans his head on Magnus's shoulder and closes his eyes until the car stops. Alec wants to cry when he sees that the elevator is out of order.

"Oh, no." Magnus sighs. Alec manages to drag himself up multiple flights of stairs, before sitting down, exhaustedly on the floor. 

"How many more?" He asks wearily. 

"Just two more flights." Magnus answers. "Are you oka-"

Alec sits up straighter in alarm, then ducks toward the potted plant sitting in the corner of the landing, dry heaving. 

"Ugh," Alec complains. "I feel sick, but nothing's coming up."

"It's that angel of yours telling you not to throw up in a potted plant," Magnus jokes. "Think you can make it just a little further?"

Alec nods and stands up shakily, leaning on Magnus for support. When the finally make it to the top floor, Alec immediately lays down on the couch, closing his eyes.

"You should drink something," Magnus says gently.

"Mm. No," Alec groans. 

"Can I make you some tea?" Magnus asks. "You don't have to drink all of it, just a few sips to see if you can keep it down."

Alec only gives inaudible grumbled protest as he rolls over, so Magnus goes into the kitchen and makes a cup of ginger tea. 

"Here, just try a few sips," Magnus instructs. 

Alec swallows a tiny mouthful of the tea. "You've made this for me before. When I was coughing that one time." 

"It's ginger," Magnus explains. "It helps with nausea too. It'll make you feel better, just don't drink too fast." 

Alec takes a few sips and doesn't immediately regurgitate them, so he's calling that a win. 

"If you can keep that down, I'll get you some crackers," Magnus says. 

Alec holds his arms out. "Come lay with me. I'll try not to throw up on you."

"I can't refuse an offer like that," Magnus chuckles, sitting next to him on the couch. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like comments! Leave a suggestion if you want, let me know if you liked the chapter, or just start a random conversation. I'll probably reply. :)


	12. Thyme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thyme tea: helps with sinus issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec has a sinus infection. Thanks to whoever suggested that!

"Hey, Isabelle. Alec currently has an infection raging in his face, so I'm just calling to let you know he won't make it to the Institute again today. No, no, nothing to worry about. Maybe the plague." Magnus laughs.

"It's not the plague," Alec says irritably, listening to Magnus talk to his sister on the phone. Magnus says goodbye, hangs up, and sits down next to Alec on the couch. Alec's scowl melts off his face when Magnus pulls him closer and strokes his cheek gently. He's been down with a cold, and now a sinus infection, for close to a week now, and he's growing increasingly frustrated. He hasn't been able to do anything productive in a few days, because of a sharp headache and because of how tired he's been, despite barely moving from his spot on the couch. He sneezes into the crook of his arm, wincing in pain when it aggravates the pressure in his head. 

"Do you want breakfast?" Magnus asks. 

Alec sighs. "I don't know."

Magnus gives him a concerned look and puts his hand on Alec's forehead. "Oh, dear."

"What is it?"

"You've spiked a fever again," Magnus explains. "It's not so high that I'm worried, but I'm sure it's making you uncomfortable. Do you want any medicine? I can whip something up, it wouldn't be any trouble."

Alec shakes his head. "I really should try to get some work done but..."

"You're not feeling well," Magnus finishes. "I'll go start a potion for you-"

"Mmh. Don't leave." Alec coughs, taking Magnus' hand. "It's okay, really. I'd rather you just stay with me."

"How about I get up for a few minutes; I'll make you some tea and restock your tissue supply," Magnus suggests. "Then I'll cuddle with you and we can watch a movie or whatever else you feel like."

"Okay," Alec sniffles thickly. He winces as his head throbs. "If I have to be sick, might as well take advantage and spend time with you."

"See? Exactly," Magnus grins. "I'll be right back."

He returns from the kitchen a few minutes later with a steaming cup of tea. Alec immediately feels his mood brighten at Magnus' presence. 

"Come here," Alec moves over to make space on the couch. Magnus hands him the cup of tea and he eyes it confusedly. "What kind is this? I don't think I've had it before." He takes a sip.

"Thyme," Magnus replies. "Supposedly good for your sinuses. Do you like it?"

Alec shrugs. "Eh. It's not my favorite."

"You could say it's not your cup of tea," Magnus jokes and Alec groans. "Just finish it, It might help. I'll make you some of your favorite mint tea later."

Alec smiles weakly, leaning his head on Magnus' shoulder. "'m tired."

"Does your head still hurt?" Magnus asks. Alec nods against his shoulder. "Do you want me to use magic?"

"No," Alec murmurs. "It's not that bad."

"I'll turn on a movie. Any requests?"

Alec shakes his head. "I'll probably fall asleep anyway."

"Finish the tea," Magnus urges. "I'll find a movie that doesn't have a complicated plot."

Alec takes another sip of his tea. "Don't do another history documentary. I stayed up way too late the other day watching that one about ancient Rome."

"I thought it was something boring that would lull you to sleep," Magnus chuckles. 

"You only think it's boring because you were alive then," Alec jokes. He sips his tea again, sniffling. 

"I suppose you're right," Magnus says, using a flourish of his hands to turn the TV on. "How about some trashy mundane reality shows until you fall asleep?"

Alec laughs, then coughs. "Okay. That sounds good."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so busy lately so not much time to write and I'm gonna have to go back to school soon... Anyway leave suggestions and I'll try to get to them!


	13. Licorice Root

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Licorice root tea: soothes sore throat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec has a sore throat and loses his voice.

Licorice root tea: soothes sore throat

"I'm sending a team out..." Alec trails off, clearing his throat. His voice is raspy, and he thinks he probably won't be able to speak much longer with his sore throat. He'd felt a cold coming on for the past few days, and just when he had thought he'd managed to escape with only a runny nose and a bit of a cough, now he has an inconvenient sore throat. Swallowing hurts, but Alec can deal with that. He is growing increasingly annoyed at the state of his voice, though. "Sorry. I'm sending a team of three out to investigate those out-of-control werewolves. The rest of you..." 

Alec is forced to break off again when his voice splutters and dies like a car engine. He manages to whisper the rest of the orders he was trying to give. "The rest of you research the demons that might be responsible for the attacks going on by the bridge." He clears his throat again, even though it does nothing but aggravate his inflamed throat further. "Dismissed."

"Are you okay?" Isabelle asks, catching Alec as he heads back to his office. 

Alec shrugs. "Sore throat. I'll be fine," he whispers. 

"You should go home," Isabelle urges. "Even if you're not feeling that bad, you look tired and you can't even talk."

Alec coughs. "Can you finish-"

"I'll take care of everything," Isabelle promises. "Text me everything that needs to get done today once you get home."

"Okay, I will. I just-"

"Alec." Isabelle interrupts and fixes him with a hard look. "Stop trying to talk. Go home, and I'll text you. I promise I have everything under control."

Alec sighs, going into his office and grabbing a folder full of paperwork. He isn't feeling that bad other than his throat, and the thought of just sitting at home accomplishing nothing stresses him out. He then texts Magnus as he walks out of the Institute, coughing a little when he breathes in the cool autumn air. 

When Alec walks through the door of the loft, Magnus is immediately fussing over him. 

"How long have you been sick?" he asks. "Do you have a fever?"

"I don't think so," Alec rasps, wincing when he realizes how trying to talk is hurting his throat more. He coughs. "Losing my voice."

"Honey, your voice is already long gone." Magnus frowns. "Are you tired?"

"It's just my throat," Alec whispers.

"You don't need to speak," Magnus says gently. "I'll get you some tea."

Alec meanders over to the bedroom, where he kicks his shoes off and sets his stack of paperwork on the nightstand before climbing onto the bed. Magnus is back in no time, one of his hands holding on to a cup of tea and the other resting against Alec's forehead.

"You don't feel warm," Magnus remarks. "Here, drink this. It'll help."

Alec takes a sip and wants to cry from relief. The burning and aching of his throat melt away with the hot tea, which is soothing going down.

"What kind of tea is this?" He asks, his voice still a hoarse whisper despite the pain in his throat being eased.

"It's licorice root," Magnus says. "Supposed to be soothing to a sore throat, and will help with a cough too."

"It's good."

"Hush. Talking won't help your voice come back." 

Alec just smiles weakly, taking Magnus' hand as a way of thanking him without using words. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a lot of requests for a panic attack and I'm planning on doing that but like the migraine, I've never had a panic attack/anxiety attack before, so if anyone is able to share a little of what it feels like for you, that would help (if you're not able to, no worries though!). :) As always, you can leave suggestions for either another chapter of this or a completely new sickfic altogether. I'll write pretty much anything Shadowhunters. :)


	14. Lemon Balm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemon balm tea: helps with anxiety, restlessness, and has a slight sedative effect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did research for this but I've never actually experienced or witnessed a panic attack, so I'm sorry in advance if this is super inaccurate. Just like the migraine chapter, I'm relying on your comments (thanks so much for those by the way!) and the internet.

Magnus is exiting his last client's house and is about to portal back to the loft when his phone starts ringing. He pulls it out of his pocket— a struggle considering his pants are tight-fitting— and frowns, confused when he sees that the caller ID says Jace Herondale. 

"Hello, Jace?" Magnus answers hesitantly. "Is everything okay?" What he means to ask is _is Alec okay?_ and Jace catches on. 

"I'm not at the Institute, I'm out on patrol right now, but I felt through our bond..." Jace trails off. "Something's wrong with Alec. Can you go check on him?"

"Something's wrong?" Panic surges through Magnus' chest. "Physically or emotionally?"

"I... don't know," Jace says, sounding helpless. "Usually I can tell, but it's weird for some reason. Can you go see if he's okay?"

"Of course," Magnus answers. 

He portals to just outside the Institute, then walks the rest of the way, relieved to run into Isabelle right at the front door.

"Here to see Alec?" She grins. "He's in his office."

"Lovely. Thank you, Isabelle," Magnus says hurriedly, speed-walking towards Alec's office. He thinks that maybe Alec is sick and is preparing himself for a fever and an argument over whether or not Alec should be working. Or maybe he's just stressed; Edom knows Alec doesn't take as many breaks as he should, and he's been under a lot of pressure the past few weeks. 

What Magnus is not prepared for is finding Alec clutching at the desk so hard his knuckles are white and literally panting for breath. 

"Alexander?" He says hesitantly. "What's wrong?"

"I feel like... gonna throw up," Alec chokes out. 

"Okay," Magnus kneels on the floor next to his chair and takes his hand. He keeps the small trashcan that usually sits to the side of the desk close, just in case, but he doesn't think Alec is going to get sick. Magnus has seen it all over the course of his long life, and he's starting to put together the pieces. "Sweetheart, I believe you're having a panic attack."

Alec shudders, then just starts _sobbing_. It's not just tears, but chest-heaving sobs that make Magnus' heart ache. 

"I can't... breathe," Alec says, and this realization seems to make him panic more. 

"Alexander," Magnus says softly. "You're gonna be okay. You are not dying, and this will be over soon."

Alec nods, squeezing Magnus' hand tight. Magnus doesn't complain. 

"Try to take a deep breath," Magnus continues. He takes Alec's other hand and places it on his own chest. "Match your breaths with mine."

Magnus takes a few slow, deep breaths, and after a few minutes of doing this, Alec is breathing mostly normally.

"Dizzy," Alec croaks. 

"You were hyperventilating," Magnus says, keeping his voice calm. "Keep breathing."

Magnus continues to talk— stories about his past antics with his other warlock friends, favorite places he's visited, travel plans, and even what he plans on cooking for dinner that night— and Alec moves from the chair to the floor, slumping against Magnus, exhausted. 

"Oh, god," Alec mutters, once he's more or less back to himself, and probably now feeling like he can breathe. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"What are you talking about?" Magnus asks. "I always want to take care of you."

"I'm a mess," Alec protests. 

"Alexander, I'm eight hundred years old, I've dealt with far worse," Magnus chuckles. "Besides, I love you."

"Love you too," Alec gives a tired, shaky sigh. 

"Is everything okay here?" Magnus asks.

"I mean... busy. I've been kind of stressed but..." Alec exhales. "I don't know what triggered that, if that's what you're asking."

"Okay," Magnus says, gently stroking Alec's cheek. "Wanna go home?"

"Y-yeah." Alec stammers. "Just... Can I take a minute to compose myself first?"

"Of course," Magnus summons a cup of tea. "This is lemon balm. Supposed to be soothing."

"Thank you," Alec says softly. 

"We can take as long as you need," Magnus says. "I'm going to text Jace back. He called me earlier and asked me to check on you because he felt the distress through your bond."

Alec sips his tea and nods. "Just... can you stay? I don't really wanna be alone right now."

Magnus kisses his forehead. "I'm not going anywhere."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I like comments and I also appreciate suggestions for either an illness of some sort or a type of tea! Also if school is starting for you, I hope you have a good year and don't stress too much. :)


	15. Apple Cinnamon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apple cinnamon tea: boosts immune system, lots of vitamin C and antioxidants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by my own cold haha. Enjoy.

Alec does not feel well. He's going through tissues at an alarming rate, his body feels heavy and achy, his head is foggy and seemingly overflowing with mucus. All in all, he feels absolutely disgusting. After giving the morning briefing and assignments, all while struggling not to cough and sneeze, Alec has spent the morning suffering in his office. He hasn't accomplished much except wincing in pain every time his coughs irritate his already swollen throat and blowing his nose excessively, so a part of him thinks that maybe he should do the responsible thing and go get some rest while he's at least not on his deathbed. A larger part of him decides to keep pushing through. 

A few hours later, Alec is still struggling through paperwork when Isabelle comes into his office.

"I just wanted to report-" she breaks off, sizing up the tissues scattered around his desk and the multiple layers Alec has dressed himself in. "Whoa. What happened to you?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," Alec croaks out. His voice scrapes like gravel with his sore throat. 

Isabelle raises an eyebrow. "This is _not_ nothing. Are you sick?"

Alec sighs heavily, then coughs. "I'm kind of tired, I guess. I'll live."

"I'm texting Magnus," Isabelle smiles sympathetically. "You're a mess."

"I'm fine," Alec protests, but Isabelle is having none of it. 

"I'm gonna take your temperature," she decides. "Hold on while I find a thermometer."

When Isabelle returns, Jace is with her, and he frowns when he catches sight of Alec.

"Open your mouth," Isabelle instructs, holding up the thermometer.

"I can do it myself," Alec says stubbornly, taking it from her. He places the device under his tongue, and his siblings watch him expectantly while they wait for the reading. 

"99.8! Alec!" Isabelle chides. 

"Is that even a fever?" Alec protests. He shivers suddenly and Jace places a hand on his neck. 

"You feel hot," Jace says. 

Alec gives up, leaning over and resting his head on Jace's side. His parabatai throws an arm around him, and Isabelle tries to coax him into telling them his symptoms.

"It's really not that bad," Alec insists, still leaning onto Jace as Magnus walks into the office. Without saying a word, Magnus places his hand on Alec's forehead.

"Tell me what hurts?" Magnus asks. Alec leans into his touch.

"My throat hurts," Alec finally admits. "I have a headache, probably 'cause I'm so stuffy."

"Let's get you home," Magnus says. "Jace and Isabelle have everything under control here, right?"

Both of Alec's siblings nod, and he gives in. "Okay."

Magnus grabs Alec's jacket for him, even though he probably doesn't need it since he's wearing multiple layers already. "Are you nauseous at all? I don't want to make you portal if you're nauseous."

"I'm fine," Alec says wearily, then when Magnus fixes him with a hard look he adds, "I'm not nauseous." 

He steps into the portal, which opens up outside the door of the loft. Alec kicks off his shoes and hangs up his jacket when they enter, and Magnus ushers him towards the bedroom. 

"Go change into something more comfortable," he says. "I'll get you some tea and medicine."

Alec puts on a pair of sweatpants but leaves his multiple sweaters on before dragging himself over to the couch. His nose is starting to run and he sniffles. He's also shivering and trying not to cough, since coughing will irritate his throat. 

"You look miserable," Magnus remarks, sitting next to him and handing him a cup of tea. 

"I feel miserable," Alec agrees, taking a slow sip of the tea. "Is this one new?"

"Apple cinnamon," Magnus replies. "Antioxidants. Vitamin C. All of that stuff that's good for a cold."

"It's good," Alec takes another sip, letting the sweet and slightly spicy flavor spread across his tongue and warm his throat. He sniffles, letting his eyes drop closed. 

"How many sweaters do you have on?" Magnus asks, his tone teasing.

"Two or three, at least." Alec chuckles, coughing. "What? I'm _cold_."

"You're going to overheat," Magnus says. 

"Magnus," Alec groans. "I'm freezing." 

"You're actually too hot," Magnus says. Alec glares, but it's not very threatening because of the runny nose and puffy eyes. "You know what, finish your tea, that'll warm you up."

Alec takes another sip of the tea and Magnus summons a blanket to cover him. When Alec manages to finish the cup of tea, he shifts so that he's leaning against Magnus' shoulder and closes his eyes.

"Comfortable?" Magnus asks, running a hand over Alec's forehead. "You feel so warm..."

"Mmh," Alec mumbles, burying his face into Magnus' shirt. 

"Do you want to go to bed?" Magnus brushes his fingers against Alec's cheek, and Alec yawns. 

"Don't feel like moving," Alec grumbles, wrapping an arm around Magnus. "Too tired."

"Okay," Magnus strokes his hair, and Alec feels indescribably sleepy.

"'m gonna fall asleep on you," Alec mutters, already drifting off. 

"When you wake up I want to check your temperature," Magnus says, still stroking his hair comfortingly.  

Alec gives an inaudible reply before he drifts off, snuggling closer to Magnus' warmth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez, sorry for the long time with no update! School is kicking my butt and then as soon as I had time to write this past weekend, I caught a killer cold and literally did nothing productive. I'm still sick so I thought what better way to feel better than to have some sickfic fluff right? If anyone else is sick right now, I hope you feel better!
> 
> Leave me some ideas for either an illness or a type of tea and I'll get to it soon! :)


	16. Hibiscus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hibiscus tea: has lots of antioxidants and fights inflammation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was based off a suggestion by MeMeMe on the last chapter. Basically Alec isn't fully sick yet, but is coming down with something and everyone notices.

Alec is slow in training this morning. Jace is able to disarm him in ten seconds flat, and while Jace has beaten him before, Alec is a little miffed that he had been able to beat him so easily. 

"You know what, maybe we should take a break from the sparring," Jace decides. "You're tired."

"I'm not," Alec retorts. "Just because you beat me once-"

"No, I mean..." Jace pauses, searching for the right words. "Never mind, let's switch to target practice."

Alec gives his parabatai a confused look before picking up his bow. While Jace is able to hit the target with his knives every time, Alec struggles. He sighs in exasperation when he misses the bullseye for the third time in a row, then realizes why. His head is spinning, the dizziness just slight enough that he doesn't even notice until that instant. He steps back a bit so that he can lean on the wall for support until it passes, hopefully unnoticed.

Unfortunately, Jace does notice. "Are you okay? You seem off."

Alec shrugs. "I'm good."

Jace appears to let the subject drop and suggests that they go get ready for the morning briefing.

\---

"Does Alec seem... wrong to you?" Isabelle asks Jace under her breath. They are all gathered around a counter in the ops center as Alec gives orders, but all that Isabelle can seem to focus on is that her brother doesn't look quite right.

"You see it too?" Jace whispers back. "I thought something was off while we were training earlier this morning." 

After the briefing, Isabelle follows Alec to his office. 

"Are you feeling okay?" She asks. 

He sighs, running a hand over his forehead. "I don't know."

Isabelle frowns sympathetically. "I knew it. What's wrong."

"I don't know," Alec sighs again. "I think maybe I'm coming down with something."

"Hey, get shorter for a second." He does, and Isabelle puts her hand on her brother's forehead. "I don't think you have a fever, but I also don't really know how to tell."

"I don't have a fever," Alec agrees. "I just feel off." 

"You'll tell me if it gets worse, right?" Isabelle asks, giving him a hard look that lets him know she will not be disagreed with. 

"Yeah," Alec mutters, sinking down into his chair at his desk. 

Isabelle turns to leave, but then looks at him again in concern. Alec is paler than normal, he looks disheveled, and there's something about the cloudiness of his eyes that sets off alarm bells in Isabelle's head, like "something is not right". 

"I'm calling Magnus," she says. 

"I'll be fine," Alec says softly. 

"No, no, you should go home and get some rest." 

Alec sighs but doesn't argue further; he only slumps back more into his chair. Isabelle finds Magnus' contact on her phone and he picks up right away.

"Hello?"

"Hey Magnus," Isabelle greets. "Alec is a little under the weather, do you think you could-"

"I knew it!" Magnus interrupts. "Sorry. I thought he looked sick this morning and he denied it. I'll be right there."

Isabelle laughs. "Thanks, Magnus." Then she hangs up and turns to Alec. "Magnus is coming. I'll have everything under control here, you just go get some rest."

Alec nods. The corners of his lips quirk up into a smile when Magnus raps on the door and sticks his head in the office a second later. 

"That was fast," Alec remarks. His voice sounds funny; not quite hoarse, but just slightly raspy, revealing a possible sore throat, or maybe he's just tired. Isabelle can't tell. 

"You look terrible," Magnus frowns. "Still want to pretend you're not sick?"

"I'm not," Alec huffs. "Not yet, anyway. I just feel... I don't know. I'm tired." 

"Go home, Alec." Isabelle urges. 

Magnus runs a hand through Alec's hair, and he immediately relaxes, shooting Isabelle a raised-eyebrow look. 

"You're sure everything is good here?" 

She nods emphatically. "I don't want to see you in this office again until you're feeling better."

Magnus and Alec both laugh, though Alec's smile seems a little strained. 

"Thanks, Izzy," he says, standing up and pulling her into a hug before he and Magnus leave the office. Isabelle smiles fondly after them.

\---

To Magnus' surprise, Alec is asleep on the couch before he can even protest that he isn't feeling _that_ bad, really. He had stepped over into his workspace, grabbing a few medicinal ingredients to start on a potion, and when he'd popped back over to the couch to ask Alec his symptoms, the shadowhunter was already out cold. Magnus smiles fondly, conjuring a blanket to cover him. 

Magnus is in the kitchen, summoning ingredients for soup when Alec comes up behind him with a hug. 

"Hey," Alec croaks.

"Hey yourself," Magnus responds. "You sound miserable."

"I feel miserable," Alec agrees, sighing heavily. "I think I'm sick. Not just _getting_ sick anymore, but _sick_ sick."

" _Sick_ sick," Magnus repeats.

"Yeah. I've had a headache all day, but now I'm dizzy and I have a sore throat too." Alec yawns, gesturing lazily to the stove. "What's all this?"

"Soup, which will take a while longer to make, so it's not ready now, unfortunately," Magnus says. He reaches up to brush the back of his hand against Alec's cheek. "You're hot. I think you have a fever." 

Alec nods. "I think I'm gonna go to bed."

"I'll be right there," Magnus smiles sympathetically. He boils some water for tea with a snap of his fingers, and peruses their "tea cabinet" until he decides that hibiscus tea will be best and drops the teabag into the mug. He finds Alec curled up in bed, underneath the soft down comforter. 

"Brought you something," Magnus says softly. "Hibiscus tea. It has some vitamins in it which will help you get better, but it's also used often for all kinds of illnesses."

Alec takes the mug from him and takes a sip. "I like it." he yawns. "Are you busy?"

"I'm all yours for the rest of the day," Magnus answers. He already knows what Alec is going to ask next, so he climbs into bed beside him and lets his feverish shadowhunter cuddle up next to him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the slow updates, school has been crazy lately but I'm gonna try to put up another chapter sometime this weekend, so leave me either illnesses or types of tea (or any other suggestions). :)


	17. Lemon Ginger (Also Magnus' Birthday)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemon ginger tea: high vitamin C content, can reduce cough and cold symptoms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Magnus' birthday today I think? Lol enjoy

Magnus wakes up to the smell of something cooking in the kitchen and the bed empty beside him. He slowly gets out of bed, pulling a silk robe on over his pajamas before making his way to the kitchen, where he finds Alec standing at the stove.

Something is wrong, Magnus suspects, because as he watches Alec cook, the shadowhunter's movements seem strangely lethargic. Magnus' suspicions grow when he sees Alec pause to sneeze into the crook of his arm.

"Good morning," Magnus greets.

"Morning," Alec says, and his voice comes out rough and gravelly. "Happy birthday. This was supposed to be breakfast in bed, but since you're up..."

"By the looks of it, _you_ should be in bed," Magnus frets. "Are you feeling alright, dear?"

"Fine," Alec mutters, muffling a sneeze with his sweatshirt sleeve. 

"You're sure? No chance you're coming down with a bit of a cold?" Magnus pushes. He frowns when he sees Alec shiver. "Are you cold?" 

Alec shrugs. "It's winter. I've been freezing since last night, but it's fine."

"Okay, bed," Magnus instructs. "I've had the heat up full blast for the past week. It is not cold in here."

"Magnus," Alec sighs, pausing when Magnus brings a hand to his forehead. 

"Oh dear," Magnus' frown deepens when he feels the heat coming off of Alec's skin. "You have a fever."

"It isn't that bad, I swear I'm fine." Alec tries to protest, but he coughs, and he sounds so sick that Magnus just wants to gather him in his arms and get him back in bed. "It's your birthday, Magnus, I have plans-"

"Which can wait," Magnus says sternly. "Don't worry about it, Alexander. We can always celebrate when you're recovered."

"But-"

"And right now, the best birthday present that you could give me is the peace of mind that you're in bed resting. Please let me take care of you?"

"I... fine." Alec gives in. Magnus is satisfied that Alec allows himself to be tucked back into bed without much complaint.

"Can I get you anything?" Magnus asks, running his hand over Alec's forehead again, still concerned about the fever. 

"No." 

"I'll leave you alone, then." Magnus fluffs the pillows, then goes to his study. He figures that Alec will feel better with some extra sleep, and probably some medicine. 

The first thing he does is have some of the breakfast that Alec had made earlier. Then he cleans up the kitchen with a snap of his fingers and calls the one client that was scheduled for today to cancel. 

He then goes through his stock of potions, and finding nothing suitable for whatever Alec is suffering from, calls Catarina. 

"I was just about to call you," his friend answers. "Happy birthday! Have any big plans for today?"

"My dearest Catarina," Magnus says when she answers. "Expert in healing magic. I need your help."

"What is it this time Magnus? Another hangover?"

"No, you know full well that I have not had an epic hangover since Peru over two centuries ago." Magnus chuckles. 

"Then what is it?" Catarina asks.

"Alexander is sick. Probably just a cold, but how do you recommend I help him get better?" 

"There's really not much you can do for a cold except mundane remedies," Catarina explains. "Magic, potions even, won't help."

"Lovely," Magnus sighs. "Thank you, Cat." 

Then he calls Isabelle. 

"Happy birthday!" She answers. "What's up?"

"Your stubborn brother is sick," Magnus answers. "So obviously, he won't be working today, and also, how can I help him feel better?"

"I think he had something planned for your birthday," Isabelle says softly. "He took the day off already."

Magnus sighs. "That... explains a lot."

"Just go take care of him," Isabelle says. "He'll be okay."

Magnus thanks her, hangs up the phone, and then goes into the bedroom to check on Alec. He's sitting in bed, sulking under a pile of blankets with tired, bloodshot eyes and flushed cheeks. 

"Hey," Magnus murmurs. "Want some company?"

Alec makes room in the bed and is cuddling up to Magnus as soon as he climbs beside him in bed. 

"'m sorry I ruined your birthday," Alec croaks. 

"You're sick, Alexander, it can't be helped." Magnus strokes Alec's cheek. "Besides, I'm so old, I really don't care about birthdays anymore."

Alec laughs weakly. "How old are you anyway?"

"That's better left unsaid," Magnus says. Then when Alec coughs, he frowns and adds, "You poor thing."

"Today was supposed to be about you," Alec coughs. "Not about... not about this stupid fever or whatever is going on right now." He makes a gesture to his face as he says the words. 

"Hey, I can't complain." Magnus pulls him closer, and Alec wraps his arms around his waist, burying his head into his chest. "I have you in bed all day, cuddling without complaint, and I get to take care of you. I really am a caretaker at heart, Alexander. It's all that I could've hoped for, besides you not feeling well, of course."

Alec manages a smile. "We're still celebrating, though. You're not escaping celebrating your birthday just because I'm sick."

"As soon as you are fully recovered," Magnus says, with a firm look. 

"Of course." Alec coughs, wincing. "Ugh. My throat hurts when I cough."

Magnus snaps his fingers and a cup of tea appears. He sniffs it, takes a sip to test it, and summons a bottle of honey with another snap of his fingers. He pours a generous amount of honey in the tea before handing the cup to Alec. 

"Here, it's lemon ginger with lots of honey," Magnus explains. "It should help your cough."

"Thank you," Alec says, his voice hoarse. He takes a sip and meets Magnus' eyes. "I love you. So much. You know that right?"

"Yes," Magnus replies. "I love you too. Finish your tea, then what do you say we check your temperature, order takeout, and watch movies for the rest of the day?"

"Sounds perfect," Alec sighs. 

Magnus is truly content. Alec's fever isn't too high, they have a couple of Chinese takeout boxes surrounding them, and Alec is curled up next to Magnus— he fell asleep five minutes into the movie, but Magnus is just glad he's getting the extra rest— and Magnus, for all of his wild partying tendencies, is glad to slow down once in a while, on days like today. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry long time no update! School has been crazy the last few months and I finally found time to write! 
> 
> I'm thinking about doing a short series of holiday-themed Malec sickfics/fluff, would anyone be interested in reading that? Any ideas/suggestions?


	18. Chamomile-mint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chamomile-mint tea: calming, eases nausea, aids in sleep, soothes sore throat and congestion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been a while since I posted here. My classes were canceled today because of the weather (yay for 8 inches of snow) so basically I did a bunch of writing today haha. Enjoy.

Secretly, Magnus delights when Alec sick. Not in a sadistic way; he hates seeing Alec miserable and in pain. But when, after almost two days of a bad cold, Alec's siblings decide he's too sick to work and ban him from the Institute, Magnus is content, excited even. One, because Alec becomes extra cuddly when he's not at his best and Magnus has to take advantage. Two, because Magnus relishes in the excuse to cancel his client visits and have a quiet day in with Alec. And three, because in all honesty, all Magnus ever wants to do is take care of Alec, and an illness forces the stubborn shadowhunter to accept Magnus' help. The only downsides that Magnus can see are both the fact that Alec is feeling terrible and that Alec is grumpy when he isn't feeling well. But he can look past those things. Alec is finally taking a sick day, so that is a victory. 

"What're you thinking about?" Alec mumbles, his head dropped against Magnus' shoulder as they both sit on the couch. He coughs and Magnus rubs gently on his back until he regains his breath. 

"I kind of like when you're sick," Magnus says, still rubbing circles on Alec's back. Alec looks up at him, confused. "Not that you're so miserable, of course, but it's nice when you're home and you can relax."

"I hate being sick," Alec complains, coughing again. "This cold is not getting any better. It's been like three days now."

"Because you were sick two days before your siblings forced you to slow down," Magnus chides gently. 

"Yeah, well," Alec sniffles. "Taking better care of myself is a work in progress." He sneezes. "Good thing I have you."

Magnus hands him a tissue from the box on the coffee table. "Good thing indeed."

Alec blows his nose and tosses the used tissue into the overflowing garbage bin. Although it's just a few feet away, he misses, and the tissue lays on the floor. 

"Looks like your angelically gifted aim is off," Magnus teases. 

"Guess it is," Alec admits huffily. "Probably good that I'm not out in the field right now."

"You'll be back to your shadow-hunting in no time," Magnus says. "In the meantime, do you need anything? It's about lunchtime, are you hungry?" 

"Not really," Alec sniffles. "Will you just stay here a little longer?"

"Of course, dear," Magnus wraps his arms around the shadowhunter and brings him closer. "You do need to eat at some point, though. You haven't eaten at all today and you've barely had anything to drink either."

"I don't feel like eating," Alec grumbles. 

Magnus conjures up a bottle of water and hands it to him. "You need to drink more fluids."

"I need you to cuddle me and stop talking." 

"You're so cranky," Magnus chuckles, although he lowers his voice to not aggravate Alec's headache. "Does your head still ache?"

Alec nods, nuzzling his head into Magnus' shoulder. Magnus lets the blue sparks of magic flow through his fingertips as he runs his hands through Alec's hair, trying to alleviate his headache.

"That's about all I can do," Magnus murmurs. 

"Thank you," Alec sniffles. 

"Drink some water." Magnus nudges him gently and he groans. "I promise you'll feel better." 

Alec twists open the cap and drinks half of the bottle of water, a grumpy look on his face the entire time. 

Magnus kisses his forehead. Cuddling and soft kisses seem to be the only thing to pull Alec out of the scowling, dreary mood today, not that Magnus is complaining. It's like the fever has flipped a switch in him; the stoic, workaholic shadowhunter has disappeared and left a soft, cuddly one in its place. Of course, Magnus ponders, this side of Alec is always there, sometimes hiding and sometimes more obvious, but today he seems to have embraced it. Magnus never thought he'd see the day when Alec is clingy and just wants to cuddle all day. 

"How's your throat?" Magnus asks gently, running his fingers up and down Alec's arm gently, in an effort to soothe him just enough to confirm that he's in pain.

"Sore," Alec admits. Magnus grins in satisfaction that his manipulation tactic worked. "What is it? Why are you smiling like that?"

"No reason," Magnus says. "Want me to make you some tea?"

"Sure," Alec mumbles into his shoulder.

"Is there a symptom in particular that's bothering you?" Magnus asks. "Or a specific tea you want?"

Alec shrugs. "I'm coughing a lot, my throat hurts, and I feel sorta feverish? I'm really stuffy too."

"I have just the thing," Magnus stands up slowly, leaving Alec pouting as he has to readjust his position. "Sit tight, I'll be right back."

He goes into the kitchen, selects a tea bag, and places the kettle on the stove to boil. He checks on Alec, who is sprawled out on the couch and bringing a crumpled tissue to his red nose. Then, finally, Magnus places the tea bag in a mug and pours some water before stirring in a generous amount of honey and bringing it out to his boyfriend. 

"Chamomile-mint tea," Magnus says. "The steam and the mint will help you breathe, there's some honey for your throat, and it should help you sleep too."

"Mmh. Thanks," Alec takes the mug from him and takes a sip. "That's good. Feels so nice on my throat."

"The mint will also help if you're nauseous," Magnus adds, sitting back down next to him on the couch. "I don't know if you're not eating because you're nauseous or if it's just your throat, but it'll help either way."

"Just no appetite," Alec shrugs. "I'm not nauseous, thank the angel." He continues to sip his tea. 

"Good. Let me know when you feel like eating and I can conjure up some soup or Chinese or whatever you want." 

"I love you," Alec sighs. He inhales some of the steam from his tea and it makes him sneeze. 

"I love you too, sweetheart." Magnus hands him a tissue. "Finish your tea and then get some rest."

"Cuddle me?" Alec asks, already kicking his legs up and laying them over Magnus' lap. 

"You should get sick more often Alexander," Magnus jokes. "I would love more opportunities to skip work and cuddle with you all day." 

And the grumpy scowl is back. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment if you enjoyed! As always, suggestions are welcome. :)   
>  I also posted another fic today about a sick stubborn Alec and Maryse so check that out if you want.   
> Thanks for reading!


	19. Rooibos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rooibos tea: caffeine free, soothing, lots of antioxidants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be a shorter drabble kind of thing (as most of the chapters in here are) but it turned out almost 1000 words? Maybe I'll write a part 2 to this one. 
> 
> haha enjoy.

Alec wriggles underneath the blanket more, trying to get rid of the chill in his bones. He's shivering, even though he knows, realistically, he should be feeling hot. He's also too tall to sleep comfortably on the couch— his legs dangle awkwardly off the end of it— but he is too tired to walk to the bedroom. Even sitting up feels like a daunting task. 

Magnus isn't home; he's in Queens this morning with a client, and Alec had been at the Institute for barely two hours until he'd crashed hard and given up trying to work in favor of curling up at the loft. Alec coughs, wishing he had some water or something to soothe his aching throat but his body doesn't want to move. Sighing, he reaches for his phone, shoots off a few texts to people at the Institute who are trying to keep the place running smoothly in his absence, and then sets his phone down and closes his eyes. 

"Alexander?" Magnus asks apprehensively. Alec blinks his eyes open slowly and exhaustedly. "What happened? Why are you home so early and... sleeping on the couch?"

Alec coughs in reply and Magnus cringes, reaching over to feel his forehead. "Oh. That's why. You have a fever."

"Everything hurts," Alec mumbles. 

Magnus frowns sympathetically, kneeling down next to the couch so that his face is somewhat leveled with Alec's. "What happened? You seemed fine this morning."

Alec shrugs minutely, wincing slightly at the ache in his muscles. "I was mostly fine and then it was like I lost a fight with a demon."

" _Did_ you lose a fight to a demon?"

"No..." Alec groans. "Just deathly sick."

Magnus chuckles, running a hand through his hair. Alec relaxes subconsciously. "I think you have the flu. It is that time of year."

Alec groans. "Can you help? Magic?"

"Better," Magnus answers. "Tea."

Alec sighs, finally finding the strength to position himself so that he's sitting up. "I mean, do you have any _real_ medicine or magic?"

"Tea is magical," Magnus retorts. "and medicinal. Lighten up, you're so cranky."

"Hey." Alec scowls, coughing. "I don't feel well." He leans back against the couch, already exhausted from sitting up for a minute. 

"I'll be right back," Magnus says, and heads towards the kitchen. Alec is on the verge of drifting off to sleep again when his shoulder is jostled gently. "Hey."

Alec sits up again, scowling. His scowl softens when Magnus hands him a cup of tea. 

"This should help a little," Magnus explains. "Drink that, then we'll get you to bed. You look uncomfortable on the couch."

Alec takes a sip apprehensively. "It's good. Granted I can't taste much at the moment but..." he coughs and takes another sip of the tea to soothe his throat.

"You don't feel nauseous at all, do you?" Magnus asks. 

Alec shakes his head. "No. Just headachey and sore throat and my muscles ache." 

Magnus spends the next fifteen minutes or so on the phone with Catarina, occasionally asking Alec about his symptoms again or taking his temperature with a thermometer that he probably summoned— stole— from a drugstore. 

"Bad news," Magnus says after he's hung up. "She says it's the flu." 

Alec groans. "Let me guess: rest and fluids?"

"You could be a nurse, Alexander."

"I've taken care of my siblings enough times." Alec sniffles. "Not much you can really do for a cold. Or the flu." He coughs. 

"Alright, let's get you to bed," Magnus says, taking the almost empty cup of tea from Alec's hands. 

Alec stands, and only makes it a few steps when he stumbles into Magnus' arms. 

"Okay?" Magnus asks gently.

Alec tries to blink away the fogginess clouding his head. "The room is spinning."

Magnus' arm is slung around his waist, half carrying him to the bedroom. "I've got you. Just please don't pass out on me."

Alec manages a weak smile, collapsing haphazardly onto the bed. He realizes that he's still in his work clothes and sits up, swaying a little. 

"What do you need?" Magnus asks. "Let me help, darling."

"Should change clothes," Alec mumbles. He starts moving to get up, but Magnus snaps his fingers and his jeans and button-down shirt have been replaced with a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. 

Magnus kisses his forehead. "Now try to get some rest."

Alec is asleep as soon as he's tucked under the blankets. 

He wakes up shivering, sweating, and his mind clinging to images of a nightmare. He reaches over the side of the bed for Magnus, but he's not there. The curtains are drawn shut, blocking out any light, so Alec has no idea what time it is.

"Magnus?" he calls out weakly. His brain is still replaying the nightmare over and over in his mind; images of his siblings being ripped apart by demons, of Magnus being injured, and he just wants Magnus in his vicinity. 

The bedroom door swings open and Magnus sticks his head in, looking concerned. "Are you alright? What do you need?"

Alec means to just ask him to stay, but instead of words, all that he can get out is a weak sob.

"Shh, hey you're okay," Magnus murmurs, sitting down on the bed and pulling Alec close to him. "What's wrong?"

"Just... just a nightmare," Alec gives a shaky sigh. "I'm okay."

"Fever dreams," Magnus says. "You're okay. Oh, sweetheart. You're shaking."

He summons a cup of tea, the same kind of tea as earlier, and hands the mug to Alec. 

"Mmh, thanks." Alec murmurs, inhaling the steam, which loosens some of the tightness in his chest. "What kind of tea is this?"

"It's a rooibos herbal tea," Magnus answers. "I thought you might like it. I mixed in a little honey to make it sweeter, but it's mostly to calm you down and keep you hydrated."

"No magical health benefits with this one?" Alec asks, chuckling softly and coughing a little. 

"Not scientifically, but I did conjure it with love if that's any consolation."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment if you liked it- I'm trying to reply to every comment I get now haha- and as always, leave suggestions if you want. Also let me know if you want like a part 2 or an extension of this chapter because I'm thinking about doing more on the whole fever dreams thing. Idk.   
> Thanks for reading!


	20. Rooibos (Continued)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the fever dream extension, a continuation of the last chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Alec wants his head to stop pounding. He wants the stupid fever to go away. And, most of all, he wants Magnus. He can't focus on anything to distract him from the miserable flu symptoms, but he doesn't want to fall asleep and deal with his feverish and possibly hallucinating mind, so he's resigned to just laying in bed in a foggy state of consciousness. He is not even sure what time of the day it is; the curtains are shut to block any light, and he's been in a feverish haze for the past day and a half-ish. The only real clue is that Magnus is not in bed with him. 

Magnus really hasn't been around Alec too much since he fell sick; the warlock has been busy brewing potion after potion to try and make Alec feel better, even though they both suspect that this mundane flu will just have to be dealt with by Alec's immune system.

The door clicks open and Magnus steps into the room, stopping beside the bed. He places his hand, which is blissfully cool, on Alec's cheek and makes a soft noise of concern. 

"You're still burning up," Magnus says. "If the fever doesn't go down by the end of the day, I'll call  Catarina again. There's got to be some sort of magic I can do."

"Is the pillow on fire?" Alec murmurs. The cheek that's resting against the pillow is blazing, and the pillow seems to be radiating heat.

"No, your head is just hot." Magnus runs his fingers through Alec's hair. "You've got an impressive fever."

Alec sits up, his head starting to spin. "Can you get me some water?"

Magnus gives a gesture with his hands and a glass of water appears. Alec takes it. The water soothes his sore throat momentarily and he sighs. 

"How are you feeling?" Magnus asks.

Alec takes a second to consider. "Hot. My head hurts. It hurts to swallow."

"Oh, my poor, sick shadowhunter." Magnus kisses Alec's forehead gently. "Were you able to get any sleep?"

"Not really," Alec admits, sinking back against the pillows. Magnus slides another behind his head so that he can sit more upright. 

Magnus gives him a knowing look. "Did you even try to sleep?"

"Not really," Alec says again. He coughs. 

"Let's get some food in you, then I'll give you more of that fever-reducing potion," Magnus says decisively. "Maybe a shower, if you're feeling okay enough."

"That sounds good," Alec agrees. He feels disgusting; hot and sweaty yet still shivering, so he needs a shower. 

Magnus leaves and returns with a mug of broth and some crackers, and he waves his hand to refill Alec's glass of water. He also has a small vial of a potion that Alec has been forcing down every so often, to keep the fever from "boiling his brain", as Magnus put it. Alec manages to finish the entire cup of broth, some crackers, and a few more glasses of water before swallowing the dose of his potion. 

"Think you can stand long enough to shower?" Magnus asks.

"I'll be fine," Alec coughs, moving to stand up. He slowly drags himself to the bathroom, coughing more as he does so. 

The hot water from the shower eases his sore muscles and the ache in his chest. As he washes his hair, Alec is a little disgruntled that he can barely smell the sandalwood shampoo on account of his blocked nose. He sighs; the congestion was a symptom that he hadn't even noticed until now, since he was more focused on the various aches and pains, but it's still frustrating all the same. 

Feeling refreshed, Alec stumbles out of the shower, dries himself off, and throws on a fresh t-shirt and a pair of Magnus' silk pajama pants (which admittedly are a few inches too short on him) and climbs back into bed. He smiles weakly when he realizes that Magnus has changed the sheets. 

"I'll be in the apothecary working on a potion for a client," Magnus says, kissing Alec's forehead. "Mmh. You're still so warm. Holler if you need anything. Please try to sleep."

Alec is so exhausted, he just nods and lets his eyes drop closed. 

The loft is on fire. Magnus is still in the other room, and Alec tries to call out to him, to tell him to get out, but his voice doesn't work. The door of Magnus' apothecary room bursts into flames. The walls of the loft crumble and are replaced by the walls of the Institute. Jace and Isabelle are there, but when Alec tries to talk to them, they morph into giant spiders. The giant spiders explode into thousands, no, millions, of tiny spiders, all of which climb over Alec's skin. 

"Whoa, hey," Alec hears. He feels a cold hand on his forehead. "You're alright, buddy."

"Magnus?" Alec croaks, keeping his eyes closed. It didn't sound quite like Magnus, but he's out of it. He's trembling, he realizes, and the shower earlier was completely useless, given that he's drenched in sweat again. 

"No, it's me."

Alec opens his eyes blearily and his eyes land on Jace, who is kneeling next to the bed and looking at him, concerned. 

"I felt some distress through the bond," Jace says. "I figured I'd come and check on you, especially since Magnus told me your fever was so high earlier."

Alec isn't sure why, but he bursts into tears. He decides to blame the fever. 

"Hey, you were just dreaming, it's okay." Jace stands up and sits down on the other side of the bed, throwing an arm around Alec. "Whatever it was, do you wanna talk about it?"

"N-no," Alec tries to take a deep breath to gain some composure, but ends up coughing harshly instead. "Where's... where's Magnus?"

"He's making a potion to help you sleep," Jace explains. Alec sighs heavily. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." 

"Alec... What's up?"

"I just... I don't need all of the magic and the potions." Alec says softly, feeling guilty. Maybe it's the fever messing with his head, removing all logical thoughts, but all that he wants is for Magnus to hold him until he feels less corpse-like. Jace seems to understand. 

"Tell him that," Jace says. He glances at his phone and sighs. "They need me for a mission. Are you...?" He looks warily at Alec.

"It's fine," Alec says truthfully. "Go."

"Okay." Jace hoists himself up, and Alec sits up. "Feel better."

After Jace leaves, it takes Alec a few minutes to muster up the strength to get up from the bed and venture out to Magnus' apothecary. 

"Magnus," he says, leaning against the door frame. 

"Hey, darling," Magnus replies, grinning. "It's good to see you up. How are you feeling?"

Alec shrugs. "Couldn't really sleep. Kept having weird dreams." He coughs. "Jace felt my distress, I guess."

Magnus looks concerned. "Do you need anything? This potion is almost done, if you can wait-"

"It's okay," Alec says softly. "I don't want any more potions or magic. I just want you."

Magnus looks at him stunned, and Alec starts to tear up again for no apparent reason. 

"Can you just... just cuddle with me?" Alec asks. "By the angel, I don't even know why I'm crying."

"Come here," Magnus takes him into his arms. "I'm sorry I didn't realize. We can lay on the couch for a few hours. I do have some movies in mind that you would like."

Alec just nods, his head against Magnus' shoulder. 

Magnus wraps an arm around him and gently leads him to the couch, summoning a blanket to cover both of them. Alec curls up, with his head in Magnus' lap while Magnus strokes his hair. 

Of course, Magnus does summon another cup of the rooibos tea and tells Alec, "This will make you feel better."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, leave me some suggestions or we can discuss prompts in the comments. :)


	21. Jasmine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine tea: stress relief, helps with aches and pains, boosts immune system

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone suggested Jasmine tea and Alec being stressed, and I was kind of thinking about an Alec/Clary friendship so those two kind of morphed into this. Let me know what you think.

Two field missions, a Clave meeting, and the planning for the next downworld council meeting, and then an evening patrol all in one day would normally not be too bad. That is, it would not have been too bad if both missions had gone as planned so that Alec didn't have to do all of the extra paperwork. And also if Alec could breathe through his nose or swallow without the intense ache in his throat. Unfortunately, he is not so lucky today. He's been absolutely miserable the past few days, working straight through a cold. Magnus and his siblings had all suggested he take it easy, but Alec had stubbornly elected not to and continued to work as normal. The pounding headache is not helping matters either. Alec has been staring at the same page of paperwork for what feels like forever. His eyes hurt from the exertion and they're watering just from the effort to not cough or sneeze. If he's being honest, there's not a part of his body that doesn't hurt. Even his ears seem to be aching from the effort of trying to work.

Alec doesn't even notice that someone has entered his office until he feels a small hand on his shoulder. He jumps and whirls backward to see Clary, immediately having to slump against the back of his chair in exhaustion. 

"I was coming to get you for patrol, but..." She trails off. "You really don't look up to it right now."

"I'm fine," Alec mutters, getting to his feet. He sneezes, and the exertion makes his throat sting. "Let's go."

"You're sure you're okay?" Clary asks. Alec nods. "Okay, I just want to make one quick stop first."

Alec narrows his eyes at her suspiciously, but he's so out of it, he doesn't even notice that she's led him to the infirmary until they are already there, and Alec is being ushered to an exam table by one of the Institute nurses.

"No, I'm fine," Alec croaks. He coughs, then fixes Clary with a look, gesturing to her slightly. "Did Jace put you up to this?"

Clary nods, smiling apologetically. "I thought it was going to be a lot harder. Honestly, I was ready for a physical fight. I have to say, I'm a little disappointed it didn't come to that."

Alec suppresses a laugh, knowing that it will just make him cough painfully. "You'd lose."

"Maybe," Clary says. She turns as if she is leaving, then turns around apprehensively. "I'll stay with you. Do you... Should I text Magnus?"

Alec just nods weakly. Clary is the last person he wants around while he's sick, but he's also been suffering in silence for the past few days, and it is nice having someone look out for him. Even if that someone is not who he would prefer to take care of him. Clary, to her credit, doesn't talk much, busying herself with finding tissues and water for Alec while they wait on both the institute medics to check him out and for Magnus to drag him home.

By the time Magnus shows up, Alec has been given strict orders to not work for the rest of the week. Magnus also has Jace in tow, who is grinning triumphantly. 

"I can't believe my plot to get you to the infirmary actually worked," Jace says. He's grinning but Alec can see the concern in his eyes. "What was the diagnosis? Nothing serious, right?"

"Just a bad cold," Alec sighs. 

"Plus a fever of 101 and a double ear infection," Clary adds. Alec glares at her. She gives him an apologetic smile.

"No wonder I've felt like crap today," Jace remarks. "Why, in Raziel's name, were you working?"

"I don't want to hear it," Alec groans, laying his head on whoever's shoulder is nearest. He realizes that it's Clary, not Jace or Magnus, that he's leaning against, but is too tired to care. 

"How long is he going to be out?" Jace asks, the question directed at Clary. 

"No patrols or missions for at least a week," Clary says. She's standing stiffly, unsure what to do with Alec leaning against her, but Alec is unwilling to move. "Administrative stuff, we'll just have to cover until he's feeling better."

"Hey, let's get you home," Magnus says, nudging Alec gently. "There's a nice warm bed waiting for you."

Alec manages to lift his head and Magnus takes his hand, making a portal, which they both step through. Alec stumbles dizzily to the bedroom and changes from his work clothes into sweatpants and a t-shirt, then he meets Magnus in the kitchen. 

"Go to bed, sweetheart," Magnus says. "I'll get you anything you need."

"I can't," Alec sighs, then coughs. "I can't just relax when there's so much work I have to-" 

He loses his words to another tired stream of coughs, and Magnus comes over, slinging an arm around his waist. 

"Alexander," Magnus says gently, stroking Alec's cheek. "You're going to make it worse, please stop stressing about work and let me take care of you."

"I already made it worse, didn't I?" Alec mutters. 

"Unfortunately, I think so." Magnus smiles sympathetically. He places a gentle hand on Alec's back and leads him to the bed, where Alec curls up under the covers. "Do you need anything?"

"Could you make some tea?" Alec asks. "Something calming maybe?"

"Of course." Magnus kisses his forehead and goes off to the kitchen, reappearing a few minutes later with a steaming mug. "Jasmine tea, very calming, as requested, and also good for the cold symptoms."

"Thank you," Alec sniffles, taking the mug. "Can you hand me my phone? I should call Jace to see how things are going at the Institute-"

"Alexander," Magnus gives him a hard look, and Alec sighs and takes another sip of tea. "If you mention work one more time I'm knocking you out."

Alec laughs, the laugh quickly turning into a fit of coughing. When he manages to catch his breath, Magnus kisses his forehead.

"Just relax. Try to get some sleep, then tomorrow we can marathon whatever TV show you want." Magnus promises. 

Alec takes another swig of his tea and smiles sleepily. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave suggestions and ideas! Or just comments, I'll do my best to reply to them all. :)


	22. Marshmallow Root

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marshmallow root tea: anti-inflammatory, soothes sore throat, often used to treat coughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished this at the perfect time because we could all use some fluff with all the angst going on right now haha.

Alec's current state of sitting at the kitchen counter and feeling sorry for himself is interrupted when Magnus sets a steaming mug down in front of him.

"Made you something," Magnus says. 

"What is it?" Alec inquires, his voice basically nonexistent and the words reigniting the fire in his throat. He tries to clear his throat but ends up coughing forcefully instead. A ringed hand traces his back soothingly as he takes a wheezing breath. 

"Marshmallow root tea," Magnus answers. "It's supposed to help with coughs and sore throats. After listening to you cough all night, I figured your throat is not in the best condition."

"Sorry," Alec rasps. "If I woke you up." Just saying that sentence has him coughing again, the tickle in his throat not dying down despite each cough tearing through his throat. 

Magnus gives him a sympathetic look and pushes a thermometer into his mouth, which Alec adjusts so that it sits under his tongue. 

"You're staying home today," Magnus says, and it isn't a question. "Tomorrow, too, if that cough doesn't improve."

At the faint beeping sound from the thermometer, Alec takes it out of his mouth and looks at the display; his temperature is just over a hundred degrees. He groans in frustration.

"It's not so high that I'm worried, but we'll keep an eye on it." Magnus frowns, reading the number. 

"I was hoping I wasn't actually sick," Alec complains. 

"It's a little late for that, Darling." Magnus chuckles. "You've been hacking since yesterday, and you don't look well, either."

Alec huffs a resigned sigh. Magnus pushes the mug of tea towards him, encouraging him to take a sip. 

"It'll help," Magnus says. 

Alec swallows gingerly, relaxing as the warmth eases the ache in his throat. He flashes Magnus an appreciative smile before continuing to sip the tea. 

"Should I make breakfast, or would you rather go back to bed?" Magnus asks. 

"Bed, I think." Alec tries to clear his throat again. "I don't feel like eating breakfast."

Magnus gasps, feigning shock as he brings his hand to Alec's forehead. "You really are sick. You never pass up breakfast!"

Alec laughs, coughing faintly. "Don't... make me laugh." 

Magnus kisses his forehead. "Let's get you to bed."

Alec gets up and Magnus places a hand on the small of his back, leading him to the bed, which is still unmade. Alec all but collapses back on his side of the bed, letting Magnus tuck the comforter around him. 

"Can I get you anything?" Magnus asks, brushing some of Alec's hair off of his forehead. 

"It's okay," Alec murmurs. "I think I'll just try to sleep." 

"I love you. Holler if you need anything." Magnus says. Alec coughs. "Or, on second thought, don't. Maybe just... cough loudly if you need me."

Alec laughs, wincing as his tender throat erupts in pain again. 

Magnus kisses his forehead again. "Get some rest, sweetheart." 

And then Magnus leaves, drawing the curtains closed with a flick of his wrist before shutting the bedroom door with a little click. Alec rolls over, trying to get comfortable. He is barely able to lay on his back for five minutes before he has to sit up, in a fit of hacking coughs. On his stomach, his neck is at an awkward angle, causing a slight ache which then makes him think about the sore throat. When he finally finds a comfortable position on his side, the pillow seems to be radiating heat back into his feverish head, so he tosses and turns some more before eventually stealing one of Magnus' pillows. Magnus' pillow is blissfully cool against his burning cheek, and it smells deliciously of sandalwood. Alec lets out a little sigh of contentment, which immediately has him coughing again. 

After what feels like an eternity of tossing and turning, dutifully trying to ignore the searing pain in his throat, the bedroom door opens a bit. Alec opens his eyes and smiles a little when they land on Magnus.

"Hey," Alec croaks. 

"Hey," Magnus replies. "Were you able to sleep at all?"

"Not really," Alec admits. 

Magnus takes a minute to study his appearance. "How are you feeling?"

Alec shrugs. "The same. My throat hurts."

Magnus waves his hands dramatically and a cup of tea appears in his hand. "Want some more tea?"

"Sure," Alec sits up, leaning against the headboard as he takes the tea. "Is this the marshmallow stuff again?"

"Yes," Magnus answers. "It'll soothe your throat."

"It doesn't taste like marshmallow at all," Alec observes. "It kinda tastes like dirt."

"Marshmallow root isn't the same thing as marshmallows nowadays," Magnus says dismissively. "I put honey in it to make it a little more palatable."

Alec coughs, taking a sip of the tea. "It does help."

"Good," Magnus rests the back of his hand on Alec's forehead, and Alec can't help but lean into the touch. "You're still hot."

"Are you busy?" Alec stammers. 

"I have to finish a potion for a client and I have about thirty more pages of ancient text to translate," Magnus says. "No client visits, so I'm all yours for a while."

Alec takes his hand. "Come lay with me?"

"Sure," Magnus squeezes his hand gently. "Do you need anything? Are you hungry or thirsty at all? More pillows or blankets?"

"Everything I need is right here," Alec rasps, grinning up at Magnus. He coughs, pushing the comforter aside for Magnus to lay next to him. "Come on."

Magnus finally gets into bed beside Alec and he looks around, his brow furrowing in confusion. "Where's... where's my pillow?"

"Oh." Alec sits up a little farther.  "I have it."

Magnus chuckles. "And where's yours?"

Alec shrugs. "On the floor somewhere maybe."

"Why?" Magnus asks, amused. "Pillow fight with a demon?"

Alec laughs, which has him doubled over hacking. 

He offers Magnus the pillow, then lays down, settling his head on Magnus' chest. Magnus takes the unfinished cup of tea and sets it on the nightstand. 

"You okay?" Magnus asks, placing his arm around Alec's back.

"Mhm." Alec mumbles, beginning to drift off to sleep. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! comments and kudos are much appreciated. :)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is gonna be a series of Magnus making different types of tea for sick Alec because I really love tea and I really love sick Alec. Basically each chapter is gonna be a different type of tea. 
> 
> Feel free to drop either a flavor of tea or an illness/ailment in the comments and I write a one-shot for it. :)


End file.
